dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigra (LOTSG)
Demigra is the Demon God who has divine authority over the Demon Realm. His ambition is to usurp Zen-Oh as the ruler of the Multiverse. Background Demigra grew up with Chrona, who later became a Supreme Kai around 75 Million years ago. He attempted to take Chrona's Supreme Kai position and attacked her with a group of allies after becoming jealous of her position and desiring to be in a position to replace Zen-Oh as the Multiverse's Ruler. He and his allies were defeated, and Demigra was sealed by her in the Demon Realm. For 75 Million years, he trained while also taking steps to escape from his imprisonment. Demigra's seal was encountered by Dabura, Towa, and Mira, when they appeared before Demigra he revealed his existence to them and subjugated their will before sending them away. Demirgra's new subordinates were made to be fanatically loyal to him and were tasked with collecting powerful Ki from fighters throughout time, which they would use to break the barrier that bound Demigra to the Demon Realm. His wait was finally over when they collected enough energy in Age 823. Demigra's Return Kneel before your new God Demigra was finally released from his prison by the energy being sent through Dabura, Towa, and Mira as Kaestos fought them, and appeared behind the Saiyan before he could kill the Demon Trio. Kaestos refused to bow before Demigra and fought him in his Ultimate Super Saiyan form, but found himself horribly outmatched by the Demon God. Elder Kai and Kibito Kai knew that Demigra was too large of a threat to not intervene, and so Elder Kai sent Kaestos' deceased friends to transfer their Super Saiyan energies to him, resulting in Kaestos attaining the Saiyan God form. Demigra quickly found that the newly empowered Saiyan could match him, and decided to retreat for the time being to train and increase his power for their next fight. However, Demigra found that he couldn't attack Kaestos for many years as he was always near Rum, who Demigra refused to challenge. Instead, he too subjected himself to an intense training regimen, however, he had difficulty gaining more power. Rematch! Who is the strongest God?! Demigra eventually decided to absorb three alternate versions of himself and trained for one year in preparation for his rematch with Kaestos, attaining a maximum God Ki of 50 while in his base form. Kaestos met Demigra on a lifeless world and they threatened each other before Kaestos entered Super Saiyan God 2 and Demigra went to his full power. The two proved equal in power to one another, but both had a trick up their sleeves that they believed would turn the fight in their favor, both powered up into stronger forms and were amazed to find they were still equally powerful. Their fight lasted several hours and ended with both combatants exhausted, Demigra tried to use one last attack to kill his opponent but was attacked from behind by Vod, which weakened his attack enough that it didn't kill Kaestos, but merely sent him hurtling throughout the multiverse. He managed to survive the fight against Rum and Vod that ensued, escaping from the two and hiding out in another realm. Power While Demigra originally held God Ki his power was less than that of the Supreme Kai of Time, however after training in the Demon Realm for 75 Million years he increased his power by a good deal and he attained a God Ki of 15. When Demigra appeared on Earth and confronted Kaestos his power had decreased to a God Ki of 9, as he had utilized a good portion of his power to shatter the barrier trapping him entirely. After training nonstop for 5 years, his power skyrocketed. Demigra held a God Ki of 100 without transforming and at his strongest as a Demon God Dragon he has a God Ki of 201, but this level of power is difficult for him to maintain and he is usually at a God Ki at 195 or 200 with his intelligence fluctuating as well, sometimes succumbing to a more primal intellect. During the Multiversal Tournament, Demigra managed to fight Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Kaestos all at once and equaled them. He later managed to match Super Saiyan God 3 Kaego, who had a God Ki of 1000, and even outmatched him, forcing the fusion to use Kaio-ken to win. Forms & Transformations *'High Demon God - '''After absorbing alternate versions of himself Demigra attained a stronger base form that held a God Ki of 30, and after 5 years of training he had a God Ki of 50. *'Demon God Dragon - Demigra entered this form during his fight against Kaestos and managed to equal the Saiyan's Super Saiyan God 3 form. Demigra holds a God Ki that fluctuates from 199 to 201 in this form. **Makyouka Form' - Demigra attained this form after mastering his Demon God Dragon form *'Devil '- His most powerful state, Demigra attained this form after absorbing the malevolent spirit of the Makaioshin, Future Zamasu. The powerful soul granted him a God Ki of 500 initially, which increased to a God Ki some level above 1000 after he adapted to the foreign entity's power fully. Techniques Demigra has gained many skills and abilities over his long lifetime. *'Dimensional Break -''' Demigra can breach dimensions if he has enough power, and even managed to free himself from the prison the Supreme Kai of Time sealed him in after the Demon Trio gathered a tremendous amount of Ki to weaken it a fair amount. Demigra does lose some of his power when doing this and when he appeared on Earth he had a God Ki of 9 instead of 15. *'Almighty Demon's Explosive Wave - '''Demigra used this energy wave attack to counter Kaestos' Godly Blast. *'Almighty Demon's Wrath - '''Demigra attempted to kill Kaestos with this technique but due to Beerus' sneak attack the power behind it was lessened. Although most of the power behind it was removed the explosion was still strong enough to blast Kaestos through space and time. Trivia Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kais Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Deity Category:Makaioshin Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Godlike Category:Powerful Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters